


Which Plan was Successful?

by geeelatinnn



Series: Caught Off Guard [1]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: A series of stories where Juri makes everyone dance at the palm of his hands, Fluff, Juri is everywhere, Juri is for everyone, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: "Juri, I don't think this is working." Hokuto stood up."Maybe you were not suggestive enough." Juri was not looking up from his phone, too engrossed in the game he was playing.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: Caught Off Guard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821475
Kudos: 17





	Which Plan was Successful?

Taiga's eyes widened at the sight that greeted him when he entered the dressing room. Juri and Hokuto had their arms all over each other sharing a passionate kiss that seemed as though they were sucking the life out of each other. Lucky for him, their eyes were closed and did not seem to hear the door open or even when he closed it to walk away.

He couldn't believe it. Hokuto and Juri? Juri and Hokuto? Sure he heard about the flings those two kept getting involved with but never with a group member. It was always someone outside their group. He was a little lost why he was riled up and even more so why he was having thoughts of why was it not him who was chosen?

Taiga was too caught up in his own thoughts he had wandered off to the other end of the hall which had dressing rooms with no labels on them. He shrugged off his thoughts, looking down as he went back to retrace his steps. He bumped into someone and when he raised up his head it was Hokuto.

Taiga swallowed nervously and suddenly a pair of hands pulled him inside a dressing room, Hokuto following and locking the door behind him.

"So," Juri pinned Taiga to the wall. "You saw?"

Taiga nodded with his eyes closed. "I swear. I won't tell anyone." Juri was so close to him he could feel his breath.

Juri chuckled. "You look cute, Taiga." Juri ran his hand over Taiga's face. "Your skin is so smooth and soft and pale enough it's easy to make you blush."

Taiga felt his face flush. He slowly sank down on the floor covering his face. Hokuto replaced Juri and took off Taiga's hands from his face.

Hokuto smirked at him. "You're all red, Taiga." Hokuto was squatting down so his face was almost the same level as Taiga’s.

"Touch his face. It's smooth and soft." Juri suggested as he plopped down on the sofa.

Hokuto did as he was told. "He's cold too." He pinched Taiga's cheek.

"What do you want from me?" Taiga could feel his heart beating faster with every touch Hokuto does to his face. He lets out a gasp when Hokuto traces over his lips and he swears he could feel his ears burning now.

"Have dinner at my place later." Hokuto said. "Stay over too. No one will be home."

"What?" Taiga was having a hard time comprehending the situation.

"Juri, I don't think this is working." Hokuto stood up.

"Maybe you were not suggestive enough." Juri was not looking up from his phone, too engrossed in the game he was playing. "I'm not going to make out with you again unless both of you are up having me in the middle but I doubt you'd want to share Taiga."

"What the hell is going on?" Taiga stood up.

"To cut the long story short. Basically, we wanted you all flustered and riled up to see how you'd react when Hokuto suddenly throws in dinner and overnight invitation but it didn't work so well."

"Why didn't you just ask me normally!" Taiga pushed Hokuto.

"If I did, would you have said yes?"

"Of course! I’ve been waiting around for a while now waiting for my turn!" Taiga put his hand over his mouth to stop him from saying anything else.

Hokuto and Taiga were both stunned and Juri started laughing.

"Now this is going the way I planned."

"What?" Hokuto and Taiga said at the same time.

"Whatever, guys. Enjoy dinner and your night alone later. We need to get going, otherwise Kouchi will start lecturing us about being late for rehearsals."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read this. I have yet again started writing short scenes and decided on a theme of people getting caught off guard but really most of the stories that would be included in this series involves Juri making them dance at the palm of his hand or Juri playing puppet master to everyone.


End file.
